Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube
The Weighted Companion Cube is an inanimate but undeniably bewitching object which Chell used during the events of Portal. Photos and drawings on the walls behind Test Chamber 17 imply that previous test subjects were also given similar companion cubes. Description and Role The Companion Cube is different to the standard Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube in that it is decorated with a pink heart on each of its sides instead of the company's logo, and surrounded by four glowing magenta slits around the center, rather than cyan. It was delivered to Chell from a Vital Apparatus Vent by GLaDOS at the beginning of Chamber 17, and was critical to completing the level successfully. GLaDOS warned Chell that the Companion Cube could not talk, and that even if it did talk she was advised to ignore any suggestions it cared to make. Despite GLaDOS's insistence upon (and the reality of) the inanimate trait of the Weighted Companion Cube, she forced Chell to destroy it in an Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator Unit at the end of Chamber 17, which was referred to as "euthanizing." Once Chell disposed of the cube, GLaDOS responded: "You euthanized your faithful Companion Cube more quickly than any other test subject on record, congratulations." This, along with the wall markings on the Rat Man's den part of the level, indicate that a previous test subject had an unhealthy obsession with his or her Cube. Later, GLaDOS accuses Chell of murdering her Cube, and also stated that the Cube was the only friend Chell ever had. At the game's end, if the player does not exit the final scene in the credits, the Cube is seen next to the promised cake and several active core chips. The Cube can also be seen on the main menu after the successful completion of the game. The Cube becomes a bouncing ball-or rather an inactive core chip of GLaDOS-instead of a cube in the advanced version of Level 17. It is notable that a second companion cube can be seen in the Vital Apparatus Vent after Chell receives her own. It had been rumored due to a certain video on Youtubehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5QveX3-1O8&fmt=18 that if a certain set of moves in the game are made, the Companion cube reappears from an orange portal during the final battle with GLaDOS. Holding it in the ending vortex triggers a bug, sending Chell through the same map from the end credits where the cake is, in turn leading to the parking lot on the surface. However, this rumor was debunked quickly as the video was proved to be edited as to seem if this were possible. The parking lot area and the secondary credit animation area can also be reached by "noclipping". Achievements The "Fratricide" Orange Box Achievement is fulfilled by destroying the Weighted Companion Cube. Trivia *A plush Weighted Companion Cube is available to purchase online at Valve online.http://store.valvesoftware.com/productshowcase/productshowcase_WCC-Plush.html *The Weighted Companion Cube was added to the game because playtesters often failed to realize that the puzzle required you to take the cube with you, so they made it unique and more noticeable. List of appearances *''Portal'' Notes and references External links *Weighted Companion Cube Plush at the Steam store Category:Portal Category:Aperture Science Category:Technology